Power Rangers Delta Squad
by LexiJ15
Summary: The City of Angel Grove is currently a peaceful town under the protection of a new police force called Delta Squad an elite team devoted to protect the people of Angel Grove until A evil villain called Salavex returns to cause mayham forcing Delta Squad's only known ranger to bring in 4 other rangers to join her if Angel Grove is to have any hope of survival.
1. Chapter 1 Salavex Returns

_**Chapter 1**_

 _"Salavex Returns"_

 _Part 1_

 _The City Of Angel Grove has been a peaceful city in California for more then 20 years other then normal everyday crime it has not seen a single evil force in the city really since the space rangers was last seen there. Just then an alarm at a federal bank goes off and a group of robbers ran out jumping in their get away car and speeds off not planning on being busted by Delta Squad._

 _Delta Squad gets the call and was dispatched on scene and questions the bank workers of anything that can be helpful to catching them and one of the guards was able to give the licence plate number and make of the car to the officers and they call it in giving the information. Dispatch contacts the closest on route officer to chase after the wanted Bank Robbers as these robbers are wanted in 6 counties and their believed to be very dangerous._

 _A police SUV was in hot prusuit of a group of bank robbers that just robbed a Federal Bank "This is Lieutentant Silvy Larson in hot prusuit of our wanted bank robbers requesting possible backup" She says to dispatch on the C.B. and moments later two additional police SUVs with their sirens on joins her in prusuit and two additional goes ahead of the bank robbers and turn swiftly stopping in hopes of trapping them._

 _The bank robbers hit the breaks quickly and look behind them seeing Silvy stopped behind them and knew they was caught. Silvy gets out of her SUV along with a young guy and another young girl from the two other SUVs they go the the robbers car and pulls them out of the car before Silvy reads them their rights as they get handcuffed. "we'll take them back to Station" the young girl says to her._

 _Silvy looks to her "thanks Officer Gonzolas" she says to her as Officer Gonzolas and the young male officer puts the robbers in their SUVs. Silvy went to head back to her SUV when a huge explosion happens near them making them get thrown against the SUVs "what was that?" The guy says looking to them and then looks around._

 _Just then a group of evil villains appears and Silvy looks to one of the monsters before getting up "Salavex, i should of known you would be back" She says and sighs. Salavex laughs looking to her "i told you we will meet again" he says laughing as she glares at him._

 _Silvy looks to the other two officers and signals them as she quickly went to her SUV opening the tail gate before reaching for a suitcase like opening it and inside was 4 other Delta Squad Morphers "it's time you both join me" she says to them and the two takes 2 of the morphers and they turn to Salavex and his army._

 _"Ready?" Silvy asks them and they nod looking to her "Delta Squad, Prusuit Mode!" the three calls out activating their morphers and begins morphing "Delta Squad, Red Ranger" Silvy calls out striking a pose. "Delta Squad, Blue Ranger" the guy who is named Josh calls out striking a pose "Delta Squad, Pink Ranger" Officer Gonzolas who's first name is Alyssa calls out striking a pose._

 _Salavex laughs and looks to them "so theirs 3 of you now big deal i will destroy you all" he says and sent a blast at them which they dodged it and blast at Salavex and his army of evil. "I thought you said we can take over this planet with no sweat father" a evil princess says to Salavex angry "not to worry Vortisha it is only the beginning of our take over" he says and looks to the rangers "attack!" he shouts to his army of evil._

 _"Delta Sabre" Silvy calls out and with a red flash her blade appears as she strikes a monster. "Delta Lance" Josh calls out and with a blue flash his staff appears as he went into battle against monsters "Delta Shooter" Alyssa calls out and with a pink flash her bow appears before she starts blasting left and right with it._

 _"Give up rangers" Salavex says and Silvy jumps out and strikes him hard sending him flying a bit "that's one thing we will never do" She says and looks to her team "let's finish this" she says to them and they went to attack together when Salavex and his army vanishes "one day i will bring him in" Silvy says and powers down._

 _Josh and Alyssa powers down and looks to Silvy "we all will bring him in someday" Josh says to her smiling and she nods smiling "Together" she says as they been a team basically for a few months now due to Delta Squad being a police unit too "we should get our robbers back to the station" Alyssa says to them and Silvy looks "oh yeah, almost forgot about them" she says looking to Josh and Alyssa's SUVs then looks to them "Move out" she says before they all head back to their SUVs and return to Delta Squad HQ._

 _Once back Silvy, Josh and Alyssa locks their bank robbers in a cell and goes up to command central to brief Chief Scott Grayson "Chief, The day i feared has happened" Silvy says and Chief looks to the three "yes i know, i saw it on the screen" he says to her and welcomes Josh and Alyssa to their ranger status "you both will serve Silvy well as rangers i can tell as i saw you in action she chose wisely with you 2" Chief says to them._

 _Josh and Alyssa nods looking to him "thank you sir" they both say to him and look to Silvy "she's a great leader we look forward to a long future with her" Josh says and smiles. Alyssa agrees with Josh "yeah, i can tell together the 3 us will be a fine team" Alyssa says and Chief looks to them "i agree, however it won't be just you 3, your gonna need 2 more rangers on your side in order to be able to put an end to Salavex and his evil forces"_

 _Silvy looks and sighs before nodding "i agree, we will but the question is who?" She asks and looks to Chief thinking "do we have any other Delta Squad officers that's went through advanced trainning for this?" She asks and Chief goes to a monitor before looking to them "no, these last 2 rangers will come from the outside" he says and turns on a monitor to 2 wanted posters "you got to be kidding, those 2? their out of control" she says._

 _Silvy thinks and looks to the wanted posters "no way, i plan to bring them in once and for all i refuse to allow those out of control siblings on my team" She says and both Alyssa and Josh looks to her confused "who are they?" Josh looks to her curiously of what's so bad about those 2._

 _"their wanted street racers who is not ones to follow rules and they think just because their racers they are big hot shots, but i plan to catch them once and for all next time i get the chance" She says to them and Chief sighs turning off the monitor before looking to Silvy "i know you wanna bust them, but we need them"_

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	2. Chapter 2 A New Beginning

_**Chapter 2**_

 _"A New Beginning"_

 _Part 2_

 _Silvy, Josh and Alyssa was called down to the Science Lab "welcome guys" Chief Grayson says to them as a young woman in a lab coat walks over next to him. "Silvy has already had this pleasure but i'd like to introduce you both to the genius behind your success as she designed your entire ranger gear from Morphers, Suits, Weapons and more" Chief says and looks the woman._

 _"hello, my name is Madison Lakewood" she says to them and looks to computers "it is true i am the genius behind the ranger tech, i can create anything your team needs to beat this evil force" She says and Silvy looks to them "and with my request she has just finished our newest arsenial, Madison" she says and Madison sits down._

 _She brings up a screen of blue prints and images "meet the Delta Squad Zords they are designed with everything a zord needs from weapon system, to Shields and more but these i have made a little different then most zords you may of heard of as these can survive in any climate"_

 _Silvy looks to her "wait, you mean these can survive any element like fire, Water, Land, Ice anything?" She asks in shock "pretty much yes any situation you maybe in they'd survive better then most known zords from the past"_

 _Josh and Alyssa was amazed as well knowing this just might be what they need against Salavex and his army of evil. A Rookie officer walks in and whispers something in Silvy's ear and she nods "Delta Squad, Move out" she says and runs for the SUVs._

 _Josh and Alyssa looks to Silvy "what's going on?" Josh asks going to his SUV "our Street Racer Siblings been spotted" she says getting in hers while they got in theirs and move out turning on the sirens on all 3 SUVs rushing to the city to get in hot prusuit._

 _The 2 Sibling Street Racers was in both their cars racing down the streets when the boy looks back seeing the police "Sis, we got company you know the drill" he says and she turns her head looking and smirks "let's do it Bro" she says and they speed off faster._

 _Silvy went in fast speed in her SUV with the sirens on and manages to get ahead of them and pressed a button releasing spikes in the road. Both Siblings didn't see the spikes and drives over them as their tires get popped "oh crap, this can't be happening" The girl says._

 _Silvy pulls both out of their Cars and hand cuffs them both "i finally caught you two, 4 years i been after you both and now it's over" she says and puts them both in her SUV and they all return to station and Silvy was on her way to the cells when she stops at Command Central seeing a monster attack the city._

 _Chief turns to her seeing her have the siblings in custody and gives her a look. Silvy sighs thinking "i know i am so gonna regret this" she says and uncuffs them and they look at her confused "i am gonna give you both 2 choices either spend your life in jail or accept a 2nd chance at life by joining Delta Squad and help my team againest the evil Angel Grove is dealing with"_

 _"What's the catch?" Max says looking to her curiously before looking to his sister Krista "It's simple, you either spend your life in jail or give up street racing and join us" she says to them and Krista looks to her brother. "we join we get our freedom correct?" Max says to Silvy thinking "correct, long as you never street race again" Silvy says looking to them both._

 _Krista looks to Max and nods agreeing "fine" Max says and Silvy looks to them a minute then hands them 2 Delta Morphers "don't make me regret this" she says then leads them and the others in the city "that's far enough shockatron" she says to the monster that was using electrictity to attack._

 _Shockatron looks to them "what's this?" he says and Silvy looks to the others and they nod "Delta Squad, Prusuit Mode!" They all call out and morph "Delta Squad, Red Ranger" Silvy calls out striking pose. "Delta Squad, Blue Ranger" Josh calls out striking a pose "Delta Squad, Yellow Ranger" Krista calls out striking a pose._

 _"Delta Squad, Black Ranger" Max calls out striking a pose "Delta Squad, Pink Ranger" Alyssa calls out striking a pose. "protecters of the City, Power Rangers Delta Squad" they all call out and an explosion happens behind them. "Nitrobots" the monster calls out and strange bots appear infront of him "Attack!" Shockatron shouts and the nitrobots charges at the rangers._

 _The Rangers then goes into battle using their weapons against the bots "Delta Electro Chargers" Krista calls out and sent a charge blast at some short circuiting them. "Delta Twin Axes" Max calls out striking left and right taking out many bots while Silvy, Josh and Alyssa uses their weapons on the bots and Shockatron._

 _At the evil lair of Salavex his daughter Vortisha walks over to him "your plan is failing theirs now 5 rangers and their creaming your nitrobots and Shockatron" she says unhappy and he looks to her "not to worry my dear, it's time to step it up a bit" he says and pressed a button and a beam shot down over Shockatron making him grow double size._

 _"Whoa" Krista and Max says freaking out as they see the large monster now and Silvy shook her head and steps out infront of them "Delta Squad Zords, Prusuit Chase!" she calls out and 5 vehicle zords comes down the street their way and they was amazed by this and all 5 jump in their zords which all 5 zords was designed based on police vehilces._

 _Silvy looks to the others from her zord "lets bring em together" she says and they all nod and each flip a transformation switch forming the megazord "Delta Squad Megazord" they call out as transformation is complete._

 _"i will short circuit that pile of tin" Shockatron says laughing and charges up to attack "not to worry rangers, the megazord can with stand his attack by obsorbing the attack and sending it right back at him" Madison says on communication system._

 _Shockatron fires a huge ball of electricity at them and they take the hit while the zord tries obsorbing it all. Madison monitors the readings and saw something "oh no, this can't be, Rangers although you are obsorbing most of it some how you are taking a hit at the same time your power level is down to 95%"_

 _Silvy tries boosting the power level "how is this possible i thought we can with stand anything?" She says and Madison sighs looking to the readings "aparently not as much as i thought" she says confused as the megazord was suppose to survive any situation._

 _"Power level back to 100%" Josh says seeing it on the panel of the megazord "time to send his blast back at him" Silvy says and they reflect the blast right back at Shocktron "no, no, no!" Shockatron says and blew up not able to handle that much power as the rangers made the blast twice as powerful as he sent it to them._

 _The rangers returns to HQ and goes to see Madison "Rangers, i am so sorry i thought i had my data correct i don't know what happen here" she says and Silvy looks to her. "Madison, it's ok even geniuses make mistakes and no megazord is really totally invicible and we have to all accept that even as Rangers we have our weaknesses" she says and Madison nods "i guess your right, trying to make a invicible megazord is not really possible as it would call for to much energy"_

 _Silvy looks to Kirsta and Max thinking "i hate to admit this, but you both did really great out their maybe theirs hope for you both after all" Silvy says and Krista nods with a small smile "i guess theirs more to life then street racing even a lot more at steak" She says and Silvy nods agreeing "indeed, the whole world depends on us"_


	3. Chapter 3 Teamwork

_**Chapter 3**_

 _"Teamwork"_

 _Silvy was in the firing range where she usually is a lot to keep her targeting in tip top shape. Madison walks in and sees her "Silvy, their at it again with the others" she says and Silvy sighs putting her patrol gun in it's holster and walks out of the room seeing them "that's enough, Krista, Max you have to learn to get along with the others here as me, Josh and Alyssa are your teammates now were like your family"_

 _"those 2 are impossible to get along with" Alyssa says and Josh couldn't agree more making Silvy sigh thinking. "like you guys are any better, you think a couple of ex-street racers are nothing but trouble makers you hav'nt even given us a chance" Krista says and Josh looks them "we given you more then enough of a chance" he says annoyed._

 _"Madison i think it's time we send the 4 here to" she then looks to Madison "Field X" she says and Madison smiles and nods looking "excellent idea Silvy"_

 _Josh, Alyssa, Krista and Max all look to them "what is field X?" Krista says confused and saw the grins on Silvy and Madison's face. "Field X is one of the most dangerous trainning areas Delta Squad has" Madison says and Silvy looks to them "there you will learn to work as a team or you all will fall" she says being tired of the 4 at eachothers throats._

 _Josh and Alyssa looks to them "you got to be kidding why us why not them" Alyssa says to them confused. "Because you both are having a hard time working with them just as much as they are with you and if you all go into a real battle acting like this your gonna get us all destroyed and i am not gonna have it" Silvy says being tough on them but also thinking about the mission._

 _Madison looks to the four "follow me" she says to them and they sigh then follow Madison. Chief walks in by Silvy and thinks "our lead scientist & forensic scientist taking your rangers on a field trip?" he asks her curious. _

_Silvy looks to the chief and sighs "they left me no choice but to send them to field X" she says and he looks towards the four and Madison walking down the hall "oh boy" he says and both him and Silvy return to command central "let's hope they resolve their issues before any threats" he says to Silvy who agrees._

 _Madison arrives at transport to send the 4 to Field X and was about to send them when she thinks "one more thing, hand over your morphers" she says and the four looks at her confused "wait what? but will need them" Krista says and looks to the others._

 _Madison walks over to them and collects their morphers "in order to truly work as a team you must work together to get yourselves out of dangerous situations without the use of your ranger powers all you will have at your aid is your brains, eachother and your patrol blasters and any other officer gear"_

 _They all sigh as she took their morphers and Silvy contacts them through intercom "good luck rangers, and remember if you wanna survive you must work together as a team" she says and Madison walks over to a control panel and pressed few buttons and the 4 gets transported to Field X._

 _They look around and see it being a deadly trainning ground "are they seriously gonna make us doing this?" Max says annoyed. Josh looks and sighs "rather we like it or not Silvy is right we have to learn to work together and not fight eachother" he says and they sigh._

 _The ground started to rumble and explosions was heard all around the trainning area and they make a run for it. "ok so what we suppose to do" Alyssa says and Josh looks around thinking "i guess figure away through the trainning course without dying" he says and they sigh "great.." Krista says thinking._

 _Madison and Silvy both was monitoring them from back at Headquarters "they think it's as simple as that but their in for some surprises" Silvy says and looks to Madison "throw in the first" she says and Madison pressed a few buttons and makes rocks start falling from the mountain._

 _"look out!" Josh shouts and they move out of the area but see them coming from both directions and Josh realizes whats going on "Krista, Alyssa you guys blast the ones on the west Max, you and i will take the ones on the east" he says and the four then start blasting up at the rocks making them explode._

 _Madison and Silvy watches from the monitor and looks to eachother nodding and Silvy thinks "have a monster jump out at Alyssa from behind" Silvy says and Madison pressed a button making a monster jump out at Alyssa and Krista looks and sees "Look out!" she says and blasts the monster sending it backwards._

 _Josh looks and ran over to Alyssa "are you ok?" he asks her and Alyssa looks "yeah, thanks to Krista" she says and looks to Krista nodding "thank you" she says and Krista nods then looks to Max who was not happy really._

 _Madison and Silvy looks to eachother impressed "well, they are learning quickly however what's Max's problem" Madison says curious. "let's find out" Silvy says and keeps watching noticing her black ranger showing bit of an attitude due to Krista saving Alyssa._

 _"What's your problem Max? mad that your sister saved one of our teammates?" Josh says looking to him curiously. Max rolls his eyes and Krista looks to him sighing "if i can accept everything and work as a team with the others why can't you" she says to her brother disappointed._

 _Silvy looks to Madison having an idea to snap Max out of his little attitude "let's give Max a little accident here" Silvy says pressing a button and the ground opens a bit under him and he starts to fall in and grabs on to the sharp rocks to hold on tight "someone help me, please save me!" he shouts_

 _Josh, Alyssa and Krista then ran over and tries to grab him to pull him up "grab my hand" Josh says holding his down for him. "i can't reach" Max says trying to reach up but couldn't reach that high "quick find a strong enough vine or something to pull him up with" Josh says to the girls._

 _Alyssa and Krista then looks around and Krista finds a strong vine and ran over to get it then ran back handing it to Josh. Josh takes it then tossed one side of it down to Max "grab on" he says to him and Max grabs it and all 3 work together to pull him up "pull!" Josh shouts and they keep pulling and soon they had Max back up._

 _Silvy thinks then nods "bring them home" she says and Madison pressed a couple buttons and the 4 appear back in the base "Welcome back, it seems the four of you have finally realized your stronger together not alone" Silvy says and they sigh nodding before looking to eachother "sorry" they say to eachother realizing they got to stop fighting._

 _Silvy looks to them thinking "now, can you 4 learn to be friends from here on our?" she asks them and they look at eachother nodding "i think the trainning ground brought us closer then ever" Krista says and looks to Alyssa smiling "maybe even best friends" she says making Alyssa smile._

 _"now that's results i was hoping for" Silvy says to them and nods then nods to Madison who then gives the four back their morphers "go get some rest your gonna need it" Silvy says to them before walking out of the room. Krista and Alyssa walk off together while bonding and getting to know eachother better and even Josh and Max was working to be true friends instead of at eachothers throats._


	4. Chapter 4 Missing Scientist

_**Chapter 4**_

 _"Missing Scientist"_

 _Down in the science lab at Delta Squad head quarters Madison was packing her gear as Silvy walks in "what's going on?" she asks Madison who looks over to her "i am heading for a cave i discovered to gather samples" She says to Silvy finishing getting her gear ready._

 _Silvy looks to her and nods "alright, just be careful" She says as Madison heads for the cave outside of Angel Grove for the samples she wanted to gather. "what would she want samples in a cave for?" Alyssa says to her walking in the lab "she found traces of what could of been dinosaurs and even rare artifacts" she says to Alyssa who nods now understanding._

 _Madison arrives at the cave sighting and looks around before walking in "this is amazing" she says seeing writing on the wall like some kind of symbols. "can you make out what the symbols says?" Silvy says to her on the communcation device she gave Madison as she walks into command central while looking on the monitor._

 _"no, i can not make it out i will take some photos of it and check it back at the lab" Madison says to her snapping pictures of the symbols. She then finds what could be dinosaur skeletons buried in the dirt and she takes a small brush and undercovers it more and collects what she can of them._

 _She then hears a noise coming her way and Silvy heard it too "what was that?" She asks Madison who looks around "i don't know" she says to Silvy who was worried "get out of there now" Silvy ordered her and just then Madison screams as the communication went dead and the monitor was snowy._

 _Silvy then went on the intercom "Delta Squad Rangers report to Command Central" She says and the other 4 ran in quickly and she looks to them "Madison is in trouble, while at the cave sighting their was a strange noise in the cave with her and then communication went dead" She says and the others got worried "let's move out" Silvy says and all 5 rush for the cave._

 _"Madison" Silvy calls out as they ran for the Cave but she was already gone as she was no where to be found "oh no, i bet Salavex has her" Josh says to Silvy and sighs thinking. Silvy finds Madison's gear and kneels down looking at it and sighs "Madison, i swear i will find you and teach Salavex a lesson he'll never forget" She says and looks up towards the symbols sighing._

 _They return to Headquarters rushing in command central and Silvy begins scanning for her as luckily she put a chip on the communication device Madison had which luckily she must of still had on her as it was not recovered from the Cave. Chief walks in quickly looking towards Silvy "anything?" he asks her hoping she has located her by now "not yet, still scanning" Silvy says sighing working fast._

 _Suddenly the computers beep dectecting something "the warehouse district" She says and her and the others ran quickly "wait" Chief says stopping them and they look to him confused "Madison, made you guys something before she went to the Caves" he says and took them to the lab._

 _Their at the lab he pressed a few buttons and 5 cycles of their ranger colors was seen "meet your new Delta Cycles" he says and they was amazed by this and nods looking to him "we will bring her back" Silvy says and they ran to their cycles and turns facing him "Delta Squad, Pursuit Mode!" They all call out activating their morphers and morphs before mounting on their cycles._

 _Meanwhile at the warehouse district Salavex was holding Madison hostiage having her chained up and took a laser stick "tell me everything about the rangers powers" He says to her and she spits at him "i'll never tell you" she says to him and he uses the stick on her causing her to take electic volts._

 _"tell me the rangers secrets!" he shouts losing his patience with her and she looks to him while in pain from it "do to me as will, but i will never betray the rangers" she says before taking another dose of electric volts screaming in pain._

 _The rangers then ride off heading for the warehouse district and blast the warehouse doors open riding in blasting the Nitrobots. Madison sees them and was relieved and saw they had their new cycles and was glad "i knew you would come for me Rangers" She says to them happy but really messed up a bit as she was tortured._

 _The rangers fights the nitrobots and Salavex appears not happy that his plans was being ruined. Silvy jumps out at him "Delta Blade!" She calls out striking him hard sending him flying out of the warehouse and goes after him battling him._

 _Salavex snaps his finger and a monster appears which Silvy then battles causing Salavex to manage to get away. The others battle the Nitrobots left and right taking them all down quick as they can so they can free Madison. Silvy continues to battle the monster and strikes hard as she can injuring the monster bad._

 _Silvy then ran in the warehouse and frees Madison who was really weak "what did they do to you?" she says seeing Madison all messed up "they wanted to know the secrets of you guys powers and when i refused to tell them Salavex used a laser stick on me" Madison says weak._

 _Silvy sighs feeling so bad Madison went through this torture "come on, let's get you out of here" she says but looks quickly as the monster she faced grew double size. "go, i will be ok" Madison says and Silvy sighs before her and the others ran out side "Delta Squad Zord, Pursuit Chase!" Silvy calls out and all 5 zords rolled their way as they jump in the zords._

 _"Delta Squad Megazord" They call out as they quickly formed the megazord "Megazord Saber" Silvy calls out and it appears. They then battle the monster in the Megazord and wanted to quickly end it "Ultra Strike!" Silvy calls out and they deliever a powerful energy slash at the Monster finishing it._

 _They quickly jump down from the megazord demorphing and run in the warehouse getting Madison and quickly gets her back to the base. Madison gets treated in Med Bay and gets some rest and Silvy stays by herself thinking, Josh then walks in and looks to Silvy "how she doing?"_

 _Silvy looks to him thinking "i think she will be fine, she was real lucky we got to her when we did though" She says and Josh nods before sitting next to Silvy. Josh was looking at Silvy from time to time as he really liked her but knew this was not the time to tell her due to what happen to Madison as he knew Madison was like a sister to Silvy._

 _Madison soon wakes up and looks to them "hi.." she says sitting up and Silvy looks to her "easy there" Silvy says before helping Madison a bit "your lucky to be alive, but i am glad you are" Silvy says hugging her and Madison hugs back "thanks, i actually thought i was a goner myself" Madison says to them both._

 _Josh looks to her nodding "you really took a real risk why did you not save yourself and just give them what they wanted?" he asks and Madison looks to him "because, Delta Squad is my home i would never betray besides i could never live with myself if i would of betrayed Silvy either" She says and Silvy looks to her smiling "we been there for eachother since i came to Delta Squad"_

 _ **Next Time On Power Rangers Delta Squad...**_

 _A Rare amulet gets stolen from the angel grove Museum and Salavex manages to get his hands on it as it has ancient powers that's said to have the powers to turn anyone it's used on into ice statues. The rangers must race to stop salavex and destroy the amulet before everyone in Angel Grove is turned into ice statues including themselves._


	5. Chapter 5 Rare Amulet

_**Chapter 5**_

 _Rare Amulet_

 _Silvy was in the city being off duty today as it was her day off unless evil struck. She goes to the all new re-opened Youth Center that was under new management "finally a day off" She says to herself and sits down at a table looking to a menu. "what can i get for you?" a guy asks walking over looking at ticket pad then looks to her "Silvy?"_

 _She looks up at him and gasps "Carlos!" She shouts and got up hugging him and he hugs her back "wow look at you, your all grown up" He says to her smiling "What you do now days?" he asks her and she smiles looking at him "i am Lieutentant Of Delta Squad" She says to him and he thinks for a minute._

 _"Delta Squad cool, wait isnt that the police force that has" he looks around and leans in towards her "ranger team?" he asks quietly and she nods looking to him then looks around "yeah, i am the red ranger" she says quietly and he was amazed "wow, so you got your wish to come true after all about being a ranger" he says quietly._

 _"yeah, and today is my first day off in awhile unless evil strikes so i plan to enjoy it" she says and he smiles "well then, what can i get for you" he asks and she thinks "i'll have the philly steak & Cheese Sub with everything on it" she says and looks at the drink choices "with a Mango Smoothie" she says and he nods "coming up" he says and goes to get her order ready._

 _He comes back with her sub and smoothie sitting them down in front of her "here go, so how you been lately?" He asks her curiously. Silvy looks smiling "pretty good, just keeping busy with Delta Squad" She says to him and they saw a homeless girl come in "oh boy hang on" Carlos says and Silvy looks "Wait, i know her" she says rushing over to her "Tara is that you?" She asks and the girl looks to her nodding._

 _"Tara use to be my neighbor until her family moved out of the neighborhood" Silvy says looking up to Carlos "i'll get her some food" Carlos says running to the counter making some thing for Tara. Silvy's morpher goes off and she looks to Carlos "watch Tara for me i will be back as soon as i can" she says and ran out._

 _"Go ahead" Silvy says flipping open her morpher "a muesum was just robbed they got away with a rare amulet" Madison says on the communication system "on my way" she says and going behind the youth center and a red flash was seen following by her racing off on the Delta Cycle morphed._

 _The Robbers got stopped by a monster "i will take that amulet" he says snatching it from them "Hey!" Silvy shouts morphed coming their way. The others came out of no where from behind her morphed as well "Were here Silvy" Josh says to her._

 _The monster sent a powerful blast causing them to be thrown off their cycles and demorphed. "see ya rangers" the monster says laughing then vanishes with the Amulet "no!" Silvy shouts and sighs she then looks to the others "get back to headquarters find out what was so special about that amulet" She says and the others rushed back while she returns to the youth center._

 _"how she doing?" Silvy asks Carlos walking in and looks over to her "she's scared, she says her parents are dead" Carlos says and Silvy sighs. She then walks over to Tara who right then hugs Silvy hanging onto her and Silvy picks her up._

 _Carlos looks at them smiling "she sure seems to like you though" Silvy nods looking over to him "yeah, i use to babysit her before i joined Delta Squad" she says and Carlos thinks "you think you would be able to take her in yourself?" He asks her curiously._

 _Silvy looks to Tara and then to Carlos "you mean Adopt her?" He asks and Tara gets excited. Carlos nods looking to her smiling "yeah, she seems to love you" he says and Silvy thinks curiously "i would love to but who would watch her while i am working i mean you got to keep your attention on this place" She says and he nods._

 _"i can watch her" Madison says on the communcation system and she flips it open "are you sure?" Silvy asks her curiously while holding Tara. "yeah, i mean she can hang with me here in the lab" Madison says and Silvy looks to Tara kissing her cheek "ok then it's settled i will adopt" she says and Tara hugs her tightly happy while they go to the agency to get the adoption finalized._

 _The monster soon attacks the city again with Salavex and Vortisha with him along with 2 of Salavex's warriors Trizar and Griffanite. Josh, Krista, Max and Alyssa arrive morphed and look to Salavex "what you planning to do with that amulet" Alyssa says to Salavex who laughs._

 _"it is simple my dear Pink Ranger, this amulet has an ancient power that is so powerful it can destroy an entire city in one blast" he says and they gasp looking to eachother "oh no" Madison says back at the lab watching the monitor "Silvy come in" She says on communication system._

 _Silvy walks out of the adoption agency with Tara and flips open her morpher "i read ya Madison what is it?" she asks and smiles at Tara. "Salavex, Vortisha their warriors and the monster from earlier are back and they plan to use the amulet to destroy Angel Grove" Silvy gasps and looks around "i am on the way with Tara" she says and they rush back to Headquarters and down to the lab._

 _"Tara you stay with Madison i got to go" She says and hugs her now adoptive daughter then steps out in the center of the room "Delta Squad, Prusuit Mode!" she calls out activating her morpher and morphs to Red Ranger before mounting on Red's Cycle and riding off into the city._

 _"my new mommy is a power ranger?" Tara says knowing about the rangers and Madison looks to her smiling "that's right but you can't tell anyone it has to be a secret you get to share with her" Madison says and Tara nods agreeing._

 _Silvy arrives at the others joining the battle "your not destroy the city while were around" Silvy says blasting Salavex and them. Salavex laughs stepping away while the rangers had their hands full with his daughter and warriors and his monster._

 _"the time is now" He says and holds the amulet up as it begins to glow energizing "no!" Silvy and them shout as they try to get to Salavex but couldn't get through his army. Just before the amulet could send off the blast it got blasted out of his hand "what the" he says looking and the rangers looks too seeing Black Space Ranger "that's far enough" he says to Salavex._

 _"huh? who is that?" Josh says and the others was confused too but Silvy smiles under her helmet "a friend" she says and they battle on. Salavex goes for the Amulet again but Carlos jumps out "Lunar Lance" he calls out summoning it and struck the amulet shattering it._

 _Salavex gets angry now "you hav'nt heard the last of me" he says vanishing. leaving his monster to tend to them as Vortisha, Trizar and Griffanite also vanishes "all together fire!" Silvy shouts and her and her team and Carlos all blasts the monster causing it to blow up. "Power down" Silvy calls out and all 6 of them demorph and Silvy hugs Carlos "thanks, you have no idea what you did" she says._

 _Carlos looks to them and nods "yeah i do, when i heard of the robbering and what was stolen i knew Angel Grove was in danger as i heard of that amulet from Andros long time ago" He says and Silvy nods "well thanks again" she says and looks to her team "let's move out" she says and the 5 of them return to Headquarters where Silvy introduces them to Tara._

 _"wow, so you adopted her?" Josh says looking at Silvy then to Tara "yes, Tara is very special to me and has been for a long time with her parents gone i am all she has left" Silvy says and picks up Tara hugging her._

 _ **Next Time On Power Rangers Delta Squad**_

 _Salavex creates a powerful monster who has the powers of getting into the dreams of the humans and sent the monster to get in the nightmares of the rangers planning to destroy them in their sleep. But will he be able to end the rangers in their sleep or will the rangers manage to wake up and put an end to his monster once and for all?_


	6. Chapter 6 In Your Nightmares

_**Sorry for long wait, i been really busy with the holidays and going through wirters block.**_

 _ **Chapter 6**_

 _In Your Nightmares_

 _Silvy was asleep in her bed and was tossing and turning as she seemed to be having a nightmare. Tara gets woke up hearing her and got out of bed walking over to Silvy and tries waking her up "Mommy" she says and Silvy wakes up quickly "sorry sweetie, Mommy just had a bad dream" she says to Tara letting Tara come lay down with her and snuggled up to her while thinking about the dream._

 _The next morning Silvy and Tara was arriving in the Command Central and Tara looks to her mom thinking "mommy, what was your bad dream last night about?" she asks Silvy and the other rangers over hear and walk over "it was nothing sweetie" She says and informs the police chief she will be in as soon as she takes Tara to school._

 _She takes Tara and heads off in town in her police SUV soon arriving at the school "now you be good sweetie and i will pick you up this afternoon after school" she says to Tara giving her a hug and kiss then Tara gets out going in the school and Silvy returns to Headquarters._

 _Josh, Krista, Max and Alyssa was in command central talking "is it possible Silvy had the same nightmare we all had the same dream battle?" Josh asks them looking to the 3 and Silvy walks in "it was the city, we was fighting this powerful monster and.." she froze thinking and Alyssa looks to her "and we didn't surive?" She says and Silvy looks up in shock._

 _Chief Grayson hears them and walks over "all 5 of you had same dream? this has to be the work of one of Salavex's monsters" He says to them and Krista and Max both looks to him "a monster can enter our dreams?" Max says and Krista looks to them all confused "how is that even possible?"_

 _Silvy looks to them thinking and wondered the same thing "that's something we have to find out" She says to them thinking. "you all might wanna see Madison about this, perhaps she has some idea of what's going on" Chief Grayson says to them all._

 _Alyssa looks to Silvy thinking "i agree, maybe she might be able to shed some light on this" She says and Josh looks to Silvy nodding "i agree" He says to her and Silvy nods "lets go" She says and leads them down to the lab where Madison was "hey guys what's going on?" Madison asks them curiously._

 _Silvy looks to Madison and sits down next to her thinking "last night, all 5 of us had a nightmare of the same thing we was facing a monster in the city and we didn't survive" She says and Madison thinks._

 _"it seems to me Salavex has created a monster that has the power to enter your dreams" Madison says and Josh looks to them "so Chief was right this is Salavex's work" he says and Silvy and them sighs worried even more now._

 _"so what can we do?" Krista asks curiously and Max looks to them thinking "yeah, could this nightmare become real?" He asks worried. Silvy looks to them shaking her head "not if we give it all we got and if we have to have Madison create a weapon to help us" She says to them and the others agree with her._

 _Madison looks to them listening to them talking about all this "well, for that to happen you guys would have to be able to locate the monster and find out what your really up against here in reality" She says and Silvy looks nodding "Madison has a point we still have to find this monster first"_

 _Later that evening Silvy had picked Tara up from school and they had dinner before it was time to get some sleep again in hopes of locating the monster first thing tomorrow. Once asleep Silvy and the others all has the nightmare again this time they come face to face with the monster "you rangers will not wake up from this nightmare your only opinion is to beat me, here in your nightmares" The monster says and Silvy looks to the others nodding._

 _"Delta Squad, Prusuit Mode!" They all call out and morph into action ready to fight the monster "you will be the one to not leave here" Silvy says to the monster and they all summon their Delta Squad weapons._

 _Josh and Alyssa both jump out together and strike the monster with a powerful strike but he grabs them both blocking their attacks and threw them. Max and Krista blast at the monster non stop while charging at him but takes a blast getting thrown as well._

 _Silvy then jumps out "Delta Squad Saber" she calls out and energizes it before slashing at the monster sending him flying backwards "lucky strike Red Ranger" He says to Silvy and summons Nitrobots "Attack!" The monster shouts at the Nitrobots and they battle the rangers._

 _However Silvy and the others take down the bots in no time like it was nothing then make their way over to the monster and look to him "your bots is history now time to end you" Silvy says and they put their weapons together forming the Delta Squad Ultra Blaster._

 _They aim the blaster at the monster and get ready "Fire!" Silvy shouts and they fire at the monster causing him to get thrown into a portal like causing him to exit their nightmares and they then wake up as the alarm goes off in the base._

 _"A giant monster in the city" Chief Grayson says on the intercom and the rangers rush to the city morphed "Delta Squad Zords, Prusuit Chase!" Silvy calls out and all 5 zords comes down the street and they jump in the zords "Zords Combine" they all call out and begin megazord formation._

 _Once formation is complete they make their way to the monster "time to end you once and for all!" Silvy shouts having enough of this dream crasher monster. "Megazord Saber" She calls out and the others works the controls powering the saber up along with the megazord's shields._

 _The monster laughs and looks to them "we'll see who falls rangers" he says and attacks them causing blows to the zord and Silvy looks to the others "power up all lasers" she says to them and they power it up "lasers powered up" Josh says to her._

 _"Ultra Max Laser, Fire!" She shouts and a huge blast from the Megazord's chest shot out at the monster "AHHH!" he shouts being thrown and suddenly blew up. Silvy and them sigh with relief "finally that nightmare is over" Alyssa says having the chills._

 _They then return to the base and meet up with Chief Grayson and Madison "well done" Chief says to them. Silvy looks to them and saw Tara running over and picks her up "guys, if Salavex can make a monster that can enter our nightmares who's to say what he could come up with next" Silvy says being quite worried._

 _Madison looks to them all thinking "Rangers, whatever he throws at you we will always beat him you have to have faith that the day will come when you all finally save Angel Grove from his reign of terror" She says to them and Silvy and them nods knowing Madison was right evil will never win in the end._


	7. Chapter 7 When Old Paths Reawaken

_**Chapter 7**_

 _"_ _When Old Paths Reawaken"_

 _Krista and Max was in the city as they decide to check out their old neck of the woods. The winchester siblings was very well known and popular in the old neighbor. "It's strange being back here after joining Delta Squad" Krista says to her brother thinking._

 _Max looks to her thinking and sighs "yeah, Delta Squad has really changed our lives so why we come back here?" He asks her curiously thinking. Krista pulls him aside thinking "one of my friends is missing and she was last heard from in a race, were racing tonight in hopes of getting a clue" She says to him sighing._

 _Max hears her and thinks "Wait, what friend?" He asks curiously wondering who it could be as he hadn't heard of anything yet. Krista looks around and sighs "Bella Darvey, She was racing in one of the biggest races of the year and she suddenly vanished"_

 _"What happens if we get busted before finding out what happen to her?" Max asks actually worried about what Silvy might do to them. Krista sighs thinking "maybe we should let Silvy in on what's going on for we don't get busted" Krista suggests figuring it's the only option._

_They soon return back to downtown Angel Grove and head back to HQ to find Silvy who was down Command Central with Chief Grayson "Silvy can we talk to you for a moment in private?" Krista asks and Silvy and Chief looks over to them "of course" Silvy says and walks out of Command Central with them._

 _Silvy walks down the hall with them "so what's this about?" She asks them thinking. Krista looks to her thinking "after everything you done for us i didn't wanna do this without your approval but it's something i exspecially need to do" She says thinking._

 _"what exactly you asking for?" Silvy asks curiously. Krista took a deep breath thinking "i need to go undercover as a street racer again in hopes of finding clues to what happen to a friend of mine that vanished during the last race" She says to her and Silvy looks to them thinking "just you or both you?" She asks curious._

 _Max looks over to Silvy thinking "if she goes undercover for this so am i, i know how dangerous they can be and she knows i won't let her do this alone" He says and Krista sighs wishing he trusted her to be ok but also was ok with him coming as she wanted him on this one with her._

 _Silvy looks to them and thinks "alright, i will set it up but becareful, don't let the past draw you back into that life" Silvy says to them and Krista nods "don't worry you turned our lives around we won't turn our back away from you" She says and Silvy smiles with a nod and hugs her "glad to hear"_

 _"Same goes for you Max, i know how much you was against all this originally when you came here" Silvy says to him and he looks to her thinking "i know, but like Krista said you helped turn our lives around we owe it to you to not fail you" Max says with a smile making her smile as well._

 _Silvy then thinks about something "wait, how will you go undercover won't they know you?" She says worried about this now. Krista looks to them thinking "oh man your right, but i gotta find out what happen to her" She says and Silvy thinks._

 _"go see Madison, perhaps she can design a face mask to change your appearance for undercover and we can give you a alias" Silvy says before Krista and Max nods heading off to the lab to talk to Madison about it._

 _Madison was working on getting Krista and Max prepaired for Undercover once she was imformed on the situation. "i'd say your ready" Madison says to them and points to a mirror before Krista and Max walks over and saw how good they look._

 _"then let's get going" Krista says before looking over to her brother who nods "yeah come on" Max says to her before they both head out of the HQ and head for the streets as they had to get a couple cars now._

 _Once they require two cars they head for the location that the street race was starting at tonight. Once their they get out of their cars and walks over to the crowd of street racers._

 _A guy saw them and stops them "and just who are you 2?" He asks them having never seen them before. Krista looks to him now currently appearing totally different "names Sophia Bennet and this is Clark Rodriguez" Krista says to the guy and Max or well Clark looks to the guy "we are new in town and are pro street racers"_

 _The guy looks them over and thinks "well then, welcome to Angel Grove we look forward to seeing what you can do" He says to them. Krista or well currently Sophia looks over to him thinking "we heard a racer recently vanished during a race what can you tell us about it? we'd like to make sure it don't happen to us"_

 _The guy looks to her thinking "then keep your nose out of it" He says and walks off. Krista looks over to Max as they both suspect this guy "we have our prime suspect" He says to her quietly and looks around the area._

 _The race was about to begin and they make their way to their cars before getting in position at the starting line. Moments later they get the green light and all racers take off in fast speed down the street._

 _Once racing Krista and Max stays close together and was doing really well almost better then the others and it began to threaten the others. The street racers here does not like people coming in and being better then them._

 _The guy they talked to before soon comes up by Max and swerves hitting the side of Max's car. Max soon spins losing control of his car and manages to stop his car but was angry "Don't worry i got this" Krista says to him on a ear piece._

 _Krista then speeds off to get the racers to chase after her as she takes the lead quickly. "come on all it's time for this girl to get the same fate that Bella got last week" the guy from earlier says to his pals on ear piece and Krista hears them._

 _She soon looks through her rear view mirror seeing them get closer to her and she turns the corner fast and swiftly. "you gotta do better then that if you wanna kill me" She says on her headset as she continues on with the race._

 _Two racers comes along the side of her prepairing the slam in to her however what they didn't expect was when they went to slam into her she hit the Accelurater getting away just as the two racers slammed into eachother which due to the impact they got shoved into a building taking out the front of the building._

 _Krista continues on while pressing a device signaling Delta Squad as this was coming down now. Max manages to get back in the race but has to work very hard to catch up to everyone._

 _The guy they talked to soon makes his way to her with another racer and they planned the same strike however Krista strikes first and sent the other racer that was with the one guy into a pole and keeps the one guy on her tail as she continues the race._

 _Suddenly Krista makes a swift turn and a stop facing side ways and the guy goes to stop but ends up air born going over her car and makes a crash landing. Krista got out quickly and ran over to his car and drags him out slamming him into the car "you killed Bella Darvey and tried to kill me and my friend but now it's over" She says to him glaring._

 _The guy smirks looking to her "what makes you a street racer from another town think you can scare me?" Krista looks to him "Because i am not from another town, and i am not a street racer, least not anymore" she says and took off her fake face revealing her true self._

 _"i am Officer Krista Winchester of Delta Squad and your under arrest" She says to him as Max pulls up and gets out. The guy glares looking to them "i should of known when you asked about Bella" he says when Krista turns him around quick and cuffs him._

 _Silvy and them soon arrive on scene and take the racers into custody "well done guys, i won't lie you actually had me worried but glad to see it went well" Silvy says smiling._


End file.
